Gotenks (Universe 18)
Gotenks is the fusion result of Goten and Trunks through the Metamorese Fusion Dance technique. Overview Appearance His Appearence seems to be exactly the same as he was in DBZ, yet taller, as their form is now as an adult. Personality Gotenks seems to have the same attitude he had during his appearance in DBZ, albeit slightly more mature. Nonetheless, he doesn't take things very seriously as stated by Majin Buu from Universe 4. First Round He enters the tournament secretly, due to Goten and Trunks not being allowed to fight in the tournament as a duo. He is first seen fighting his Universe 16 Counterpart. Universe 18 Trunks complains about this fight being a huge waste of "Charisma" since two identical Gotenks' are fighting. Gotenks from Universe 18 and 16 both appear on the platform already fused. Afterwards they do their usual "Hero" speech and turn to look at each other, in an almost disappointed way. At this point the two start to fight, using the same techniques which give an almost mirror image fight befor finally both deciding to transform into Super Saiyan 3's. It is revealed this is the first time they have become Super Saiyan 3 as adults. Second Round During the second round of the tournament, Gotenks is matched against Neko Majin from U2. Once Goten fuses with Trunks off-screen (who was hitting on girls in the audience stand), Gotenks appears as a Super Saiyan and begins to boast about his strength and charisma to U16 Bra annoyance. During his speech however, Neko Majin falls asleep which annoyed Gotenks to no end. With Neko Majin playing it off as him meditating, Gotenks decided to unleash his wrath upon Neko Majin by upper cutting him into the atmosphere, followed by Gotenks double hammering him back into the arena. Once Neko Majin exits from his crater, Neko Majin decides to use the fusion dance too, much to Gotenks absolute shock. Yet despite becoming "half" much more powerful, Neko Majin almost immediately disengages his fused form due to being unable to use his Nekohameha since his right side is completely missing. Irritated by Neko Majin's antics, Gotenks decides to unleash six ghosts from his "Super Chibi Ghosts Kamikaze Deadly Attack". Upon giving the command to attack, Gotenks ghosts successfully manage to explode on Neko Majin. Exhilarated that his attack worked, Gotenks fails to see Neko Majin's Super Suicidal "God of the Wind" Magical Cat Ghosts approaching and touching him. Upon noticing them, Gotenks nervously asks them why they haven't exploded yet, which resulted one of the ghosts to comically state they have forgotten before exploding on Gotenks. Gotenks is next seen to be injured and halfway buried inside of the arena with Neko Majin declaring that it shall be Gotenks end. But once Neko Majin notices Kojiro has finished with his rigged bets, Neko Majin forfeits and allows Gotenks to become the winner of the match. Delighted by the outcome, Gotenks throws out the peace sign to signify his victory. Third Round After the Majins Babidi created were captured by Uub's Galactic Donut, Grand Supreme Kai released Buu from his imprisonment. Buu then thanks the Grand Supreme Kai for taking care of him, and that he'll have a nice fight with Gotenks of Universe 18. Piccolo then tells Goten and Trunks to fuse in order to get into the ring. Trunks then tricks Piccolo to looking away so him and Goten can fuse, Gotenks then enters the ring. When Gotenks enters the ring, Buu then powers up to show Gotenks his power. With the audience shocked, Gokū states he hasn't felt a power like Buu's since the fight Vegetto had with Broly. Without hesitation, Gotenks quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking Pan of Universe 18, and Piccolo from the same universe. Gokū of Universe 18 asks Vegeta if Gotenks has surpassed them in terms of power, with Vegeta, not responding. Gotenks then charges at Buu. Gotenks teleports over Buu's head, which shocks Buu. Buu then grabs Gotenks' fist, which makes Gotenks fire a ki blast from his mouth, doing incredible damage. With the fight still going on, Gotenks then unfuse into Goten and Trunks. Bra of Universe 16 then states that the Super Saiyan 3 transformation lasts for only a short time, and it makes you exhausted. Buu then extends his arms and grabs Goten and Trunks by their necks and slams them into the ground. They then do a new kind of fusion dance to form Gotenks. With Universe 18 shocked, Buu then equips Xeniloum's armor he stole from him, which makes Universe 19 shocked. Eleim states that Buu won't be able to use the armor's abilities as long as he can't use Xeniloum's brain waves, however, Buu is able to do so. Buu then uses Ultra Waver Ball, Gotenks deflects with the Ultra Gotenks Ball. After the huge blast, Buu is unaffected, as he was testing out the barrier wave. Buu then uses a mysterious attack, with Gotenks struggling to dodge, Buu makes a statue from the attack, which amazes the audience. Eleim's comrade states that Buu is using the armor without care, and that soon it would run out. Buu's armor's power then runs out at that second. Gotenks then delivers a devastating blow to Buu. Buu, with another trick up his sleeve, uses Carbonite on Gotenks' arm. Gotenks' then defuses into Goten and Trunks, with Carbonite gone. Buu then extends his arms and punches them both. After the match is over, Grand Supreme Kai then captures Buu again. With Gotenks down, Majin Buu of Universe 4 is announced the winner. Abilities Gokū has stated that they have both "raised a lot in power" due to their adult body, despite not training. After a long battle they both defuse and the teams of Trunks and Goten fight each other. Trunks from Universe 16 is unlucky and slips up allowing Universe 18 Trunks to defeat him confused as to which Goten is on his time. But the 2 of them are fed up and ask which Trunks he is, upon his confession Gotenks from Universe 18 wins. Tournament Battles vs U16 Gotenks (win): From page 314 to page 324 vs U2 Nekomajin (win): From page 779 to page 788 Vs U4 Majin Buu (loss): From page 1147 to page 1162 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Trivia * On page 780, Gotenks claims that he has trained himself in "class" by watching DVD'S of Mr. Satan. * It has been revealed on chapter 103 in the DBM novel that Gotenks keeps a key-chain laser inside of a capsule in his belt. It was used against Neko Majin in said chapter. * In chapter 103 in the DBM novel, Gotenks plans on learning Vegito's "Majin Punisher" technique specialized Kiai that capable of destroying even Majin Buu to tip the battle in his favor against Zen Buu. However, it is unknown if he went to learn this technique in the actual comic since he didn't displayed this technique during the third round. * It has been revealed by Goku that the reason Gotenks power has increased so much since his last fusion 20 years ago despite neither of his fusee's trained is due to his adult body. * In chapter 52 of the DBM novel, Vegito has revealed that Gotenks can now barely maintain Super Saiyan 3 for over two minutes is due to that transformation greatly reducing their energy. Plus their fusion time is reduced as well, especially since now he is a powerful adult. However, this limit has seemingly disappeared upon Zen Buu giving Goten and Trunks unique fusion capabilities on page 987. Gallery Category:Universe 18 Category:Fusion Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Third Round Loser